User talk:Emerald Phoenix/Archive 3
Adora ideas A military link becomes complicated, since the Muggle military particularly, more than the general population, could never accept and acknowledge the existence of magic. I still wonder what you feel the advantage, in RP terms, will be of giving her panther DNA, as that would provide mainly a physical combat edge, and wizards don't generally indulge in physical fighting of that sort. How does it help the rest of her backstory, or when would she need it? On a more general note, you might want to read Dumbledore's_Army_Role-Play_Wiki:Talk_Page_Policy, as it clearly states that we do not delete, at any point, talk page messages. We archive the page when it gets too large, but everything ever written there is kept. If you're still thinking about the 'Muggle criminal' option, as I said it would be best to contact either Weirdo Guy or Sonofapollo, and discuss with them how such a person might fit into their organisation. Hope some of that helps, Alex Jiskran 19:43, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Origin of Adora As I said, the whole military element is a real problem. I have a very different suggestion. Why don't you make one of her grandparents a werepanther (instead of a werewolf)? That way, she would have some panther DNA, but in a way much more elated to magic, rather than science and the army. So grandma or grandad would have, at the full moon, become an aggressive, probably killer, panther. If you're looking for inspiration, try this - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werecat. This way, she doesn't have a wereform herself, but may have a few animalistic traits. If you need anything else, do let me know. Alex Jiskran 23:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Werepanther It's not standard, but on a single occasion might be permitted. Alex Jiskran 05:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Visiting students Any 'normal' or public area is now available to them, Emerald, but not, for example, House Common Rooms and other such restricted locations. Likewise, the Room of Requirement would not allow just any foreigner to drift in. Alex Jiskran 17:28, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Originality To be honest, Emerald, it again looks and feels like you cut and pasted the whole history of the char. I've tried to explain that, for me, a military background doesn't work. As for 'overpowered', it's hard to say. It depends entirely how you RP the char. If you suggest that she auotmatically wins every physical altercation she gets involved in, and starts fights on a regular basis, then she will definitely be overpowered. If, however, she uses magic 95+% of the time, like most wand wielders, then it shouldn't be a big thing, and may work. Like I said before, the way you play the char will largely determine if the abilities are acceptable. Alex Jiskran 11:49, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Adora History Look, Emerald, what I'll do is I'll write a short version of the way I think the history could go and put it in your Sandbox. Then you can decide what, if any of it, to use. Alex Jiskran 12:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like it It's yours, Emerald, you're welcome to do whatever you like with it. :) If there's a twin, you might want to look at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akan_names for inspiration on predecessors. Alex Jiskran 13:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive